


The Apocalyptic Adventures

by eivomlive



Series: Apocalypse Friendships [1]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellblazer, Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Lives, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angels, Apocalypse, Bobby Singer Lives, Demons, Dumbledore’s still dead, Ellen Harvelle Lives, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley Lives, Gabriel Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter & John Constantine’s epic platonic bromance, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger Bashing, Jo Harvelle Lives, Kevin Tran Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, No Teddy Lupin, Prophecy, Remus and Tonks are still dead, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivomlive/pseuds/eivomlive
Summary: Team Free Will (and a few extras) avert their Apocalypse only to be dropped into the Wizarding World to help Harry Potter rebuild after defeating the Dark Lord.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Severus Snape/Rabastan Lestrange, Undecided
Series: Apocalypse Friendships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014795
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Supernatural Crossovers





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing fan fiction. I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners. This is just for funsies.

**The Prophecy**

Crowned by Death and Blessed by the Olde Gods the One who shall bring war then peace will be tested by trial by fire. Covered in the lifeblood of both allies and enemies He will bring wholeness to all beings. The Reign of the True King will begin when the False Lords are vanquished.   
  


Chuck shut his laptop, smiled, and waited to _See_ what his favourites would do during their next adventure. 


	2. Harry Makes A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding out at Grimmauld Place after the war, Harry is surprised when someone unknown to him knocks on his wards.

Harry had just closed the Floo after arguing again with Hermione and Ron about the fact that he was not going back to Hogwarts for the so-called 8th year.

Hermione had _insinuated_ , yet again, that he would not pass his NEWTS without her help, and Ron just went on and on about getting back with Ginny now that the war was over. He had explained to both of them that he could not bear the memories of what Hogwarts had looked like in the the aftermath of the battle, no matter that it had been repaired now, the way it **had** looked was now fixed in his mind. He had also told both of them, and Ginny, that he was never getting back with her, because he did not have an Oedipus complex. The two Weasleys looked confused, and Hermione had looked surprised that he had even known what that was.

Kreacher popped in. “Master Harry, there is a Magician at the gate.” Harry was confused. What was a Magician? He could tell by Kreacher’s tone that he wasn’t speaking of a Muggle who could pull a rabbit out of a hat. He peeked out the parlour window, and saw an attractive blond haired, blue eyed man wearing a tan trench coat. “Do not worry Kreacher, I will see what he wants. Be prepared to pull me back in and bounce him from the wards if he is going to damage me. Perhaps he is one of Sirius’ friends. I will have to let this gentleman know that he is still recovering at St. Mungos.” Kreacher mutters to himself, “Nasty Lord Black would never be lucky enough to know a Magician.” Harry did not hear him, because he had already headed to the door to see what this is all about. 

As Harry walked to the gate, he saw the gentleman light up a Silk Cut, and look at his house as if he were puzzled. “Hullo there, I’m Harry Potter-Black, and if you are looking for Sirius, he’s still recovering at the Spell Damage Ward of St. Mungos.” “Sirius, who’s Sirius? My name is John Constantine. I was headed towards a new pub when I felt wards I had never felt before. I had to check it out. Imagine my surprise when I came to the gate a townhouse grew into being.” “Wait. You mean you didn’t know the address, and you were still able to see the house?” “Well yeah, it’s a house innit? I can see the address now. 12 Grimmauld Place. Can still feel your weird wards too.” “You had better come inside, you should not have been able to see the house if neither Sirius or I gave you the address.” “I hope you have Whiskey, this seems like that sort of talk, and I am the Whiskey King.” Harry smirked, and thought to himself, “We’ll see how he likes Firewhiskey, then.”

“Please come in.” “Thanks” Kreacher popped in, and in his most obsequious voice intoned, “Welcome, Magician, to the home of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.” “He has a Brownie openly serving him, and I can feel power rolling off of him in waves. I can definitely feel the odd wards even more now,” John thought to himself. Harry was still puzzled, but tried to be a good host. “Kreacher, please bring two tumblers and a bottle of our finest Firewhiskey to the Heir’s study. Also please take Mr. Constantine’s jacket. Close the Floo network for any one other than the five on the Always Allowed list.”


	3. Q&A With Kreacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks some questions, and gets some surprising answers.

“Follow me,” says Harry. He heads to the the back of the townhouse. It seems much bigger than it should to John. Harry opens the mahogany double doors and says, “Welcome to the Heir’s Study.” John looks around and sees lots of dark wood bookcases (that were filled to the brim), an ebony desk with a coat of arms reading _Toujours Pur_ hanging above it, 6 portraits (three men and three women), an incredibly lovely Persian rug done in multiple shades of green with silver threads woven throughout, and a black marble fireplace with a pair of wingback chairs upholstered in some some type of fir green leather that looked as if it had scales on it, a small ebony table sat between them with a slightly shimmering decanter and two tumblers placed atop it.

“Please, have a seat. I am sure you would love an explanation of what is going on, and I know that I would like to understand how it is you can see my home. Kreacher, please bring Mr. Constantine an ashtray.” “Kind Master Harry, here is an ashtray for the Magician.” Kreacher places a cut crystal ashtray next to John that was probably worth more than a years lease on his flat. 

“Before we get started, Heir Potter-Black”...”It’s actually Lord Potter, Heir Black. You can call me Harry, though.” “All right, call me John then. As I was saying, before we get started sharing tales, etc, I would like to ask Kreacher a few questions, as long as you have no objections.” “I have none, but be aware that Kreacher is his own person, and is allowed to refuse to answer.” “Of course.” “Kreacher, Mr. Constantine would like to ask you a few questions.” Kreacher popped back into the study. “The Magician can asks his questions, but Kreacher may not answer any Family secrets.” “Thank you Kreacher, I really do appreciate this.”

”Now,” says John,”how did a Brownie become a servant to a family?” “I is not a Brownie any more, Magician, I is a House Elf fully bonded to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. They gives me their spare magic, food, a home, and a family to care for. I gives them my loyalty and my care, in any ways they need.” Harry interjected, “Kreacher is the Head Elf for all of the Black family Elves, and he does a wonderful job of it.” “Thanks you, kind Master Harry.” John lit another Silk Cut and asked his next question. “Why do you call him ‘Kind Master Harry’?” “He finished Master Regulus’ work, destroyed the Dark Lord, and is always kind to Kreacher.” “Unlike nasty Lord Black who tormented my poor Master Regulus.”, Kreacher muttered. The muttering was heard by both men, Harry grimaced, and John looked like he was trying (and failing) not to gape at Kreacher. He had not known that Brownies could bond to one family, or how deep their loyalty to their chosen Masters could be. “If that is all, Magician, Kreacher has works he must be doings.” “Of course, Kreacher, thank you for answering my questions.” “Yes, thank you Kreacher, you did splendidly. Have an extra biscuit with your tea. I will call if we need any help.” “Thank you, Kind Master Harry.” With that Kreacher popped out of the room, leaving the two men alone.


	4. In the Meanwhile: at the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harry and John get ready for their chat, the Winchester boys get a surprise at the Bunker.

**Lebanon, Kansas...The Bunker**

Sam and Dean were in the Library looking for a new case. Suddenly alarms start going off, and they head to the control room to find out what’s going on. What they see in the CCTV surprises them. In one of the interrogation rooms is a whole lot of people, some of which they know _for certain_ are dead or otherwise contained. They rush down there, and throw open the door. 

“What the **fuck** is going on?,” Dean shouted. Everyone stops yelling, and turns to him in surprise. Sam starts separating everyone. “Okay, Angels, including Lucifer, in that corner. Demons in this corner, and humans sit at the table. We are going to figure out what is happening, starting with humans first.” “That’s speciesism,” muttered Gabriel. “Tough shit, we’re humans, we want to hear from them before we hear from feathered dicks or black eyed bitches.,” growled Dean. “My eyes are red, thank you very much,” spat Crowley. “Shut it. We’ll get to you soon enough.”, Sam said.

Sam and Dean joined Bobby, Kevin, Adam, Jo, and Ellen at the table. “Okay, guys, where did you come from? We know that all of you are, well were, dead.” “Heaven, ya idjits. Some unknown guy comes into the Roadhouse and tells me, Ellen, Jo, and Kevin that we got a job to help you with on Earth. Then we got zapped here.” “Same goes with me. I was in Purgatory with Michael and some unfamiliar guy comes up to us, says you got a job to do, puts his fingers on our foreheads, and wham we wake up in here.” “Kevin, can you take the rest of our family here to the Library? We’ll call your mom for you after this gets worked out.” “Yeah, no problem, Sam.”, Kevin glowed with the thought of being the Winchester’s family, and with joy about talking to his mom again.

Sam and Dean stay at the table while Kevin leads the humans out. “So, who do you want to talk to next, Sammy?” “Well, there are only three Demons, and I’m not quite ready to face Lucifer yet.” “No problem, Sam.”

”Meg, Ruby, Crowley, come to the table. Let’s get this shit sorted.” “Moose and Squirrel, the only reason I’m even here is Death called in a favour, and brought these two to help.” The three Demons sat at the table as Crowley continued, “He said that we’ve got to help you aid the new King, and in return our unlives would last as long as His reign.” “King, King of what? What are you talking about?” “King of Beings, Moose. Everything not human that’s sentient. He’s been foretold for millennia, and getting on His good side is good business.” “Like Lilith, or Eve?” “Hell no! His soul is so pure, Squirrel, it would be like catnip to that lot,” Crowley said, pointing to the Angels still in the corner, talking amongst themselves. “So do you know where we’re supposed to go? You’re not going to sabotage this, or stab us in the back?” “You’d know all about stabbing,” muttered Ruby. Crowley shot her a dirty look. “Listen, on my honour as a Scotsman and King of the Crossroads, we will do our best to help the new King. As for where we’re supposed to go, ask God’s Messenger over there.” “Fine!” Dean threw up his hands, “Head to the Library with the others. Don’t start any fights, all of them know how to trap Demons.” With that, the Demons headed out.

“Ready for us, Samoose?” Gabriel says as he, Lucifer, Michael, and Castiel seat themselves at the table. “First off what’s with the bodies? Who’d you get to let you lot in?”, Dean says snidely. “Custom jobs, straight from the Father, no possession necessary, they’re ours forever. No Vessels needed.” Gabriel seemed quite smug about this. “But you look like yourselves, except for Michael and Lucifer. Lucifer just looks like his Nick suit was healed and Michael looks like Adam, but 20 years older.”, Sam exclaims. “Yeah, Father based them on what we already looked like, with a little tweaking. You’re looking at four Archangels ready and willing to aid the cause.” “Four?!?” Sam and Dean shouted. “I was promoted,” Castiel said. “We were reinstated, pending good behaviour,” that was Lucifer and Michael. “I’m just that awesome,” and that was Gabriel. “Ok, so Crowley said that you, Gabriel, know where we’re supposed to go. He mentioned a prophecy. Do any of you know what we’re supposed to be doing or what the prophecy is?”, Sam asked. “I know the Prophecy.”, Michael said. He recited, “Crowned by Death and Blessed by the Olde Gods the One who shall bring war then peace will be tested by trial by fire. Covered in the lifeblood of both allies and enemies He will bring wholeness to all beings. The Reign of the True King will begin when the False Lords are vanquished.” “Shit, I feel bad for the poor bastard that had to fulfill that.”, Dean said. “We need to get to London, England and find Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Potter, Heir Black. He’s 18, messy black hair, bright green eyes, may or may not have glasses, 5’3”, and a Wizard. He may be in the company of a Magician named John Constantine.”, said Gabriel. “What do you mean by Wizard and Magician? We can tell by the way you said it that you’re not talking Demon deals here. Also, I’m not going anywhere without my Baby.” Lucifer answers, “They were both born with magic. Harry has a huge reserve, he is a being of pure magic. He was a Wizard, but now he is more, he just doesn’t know it yet. John, on the other hand was born a Squib, which means a very small magical core, but he taught himself Synchronicity Wave Travelling Magic and Rituals from books and _others_ ,” here Lucifer looks over at Gabriel, who whistles innocently, “like Manny, an angel. He is the strongest Magician in thousands of years, and arguably one of most powerful humans on Earth.” “Let’s all adjourn to the Library, this obviously needs input from everyone.”, Sam said, running his hands through his hair.

They all left the interrogation room, and headed towards the Library, and the raised voices they could hear coming from inside.


	5. Gently Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Death, The Death of Rats, and The Luggage.

**At a Dark Desert in a Sideways Plane...**

”HE HAS GONE WHERE EVEN YOU CANNOT FOLLOW.” The Luggage’s feet were digging in the black sand. “SQUEAK” “YES, I WAS ABOUT TO OFFER. THERE IS ANOTHER WIZARD WHO COULD USE YOUR ASSISTANCE. HE HAS MANY ENEMIES, AND IS MY CHOSEN, THOUGH HE HASN’T REALIZED THAT, YET. IT IS ON WHAT OUR WIZARDS CALL ‘ROUNDWORLD’. ARE YOU INTERESTED?” The Luggage appeared to be thinking, turning towards the path, then back to Death. It trotted over to the Death of Rats and used his tongue to plop it on his lid. This caused an indignant “SQUEAK!” “VERY WELL THEN. YOUR NEW WIZARD IS CALLED HARRY POTTER, HIS LIFETIMER LOOKS LIKE MINE, SO YOU WILL NOT SEE THIS DESERT AGAIN. WE SHALL DROP YOU OFF IN HIS BEDROOM. I’M SURE YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH HIS OLD TRUNK AND ITS CONTENTS.”

The three beings disappeared from the Desert as if they had never been.


	6. Memories at Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John watches Harry’s memories.

**12 Grimmauld Place, London**

“Do you know what a Pensieve is, John?” “Heard of ‘em, never seen one, not really used in my line o’ work.” “All right, what I’m going to do is remove select memories from my life, and place them in a special bowl. All you have to do is put your face into the bowl and watch. You can’t interact with anything you’re watching, you will be more like an outside observer.” “All right, mate, I’ll try anything at least once.”

”Kreacher, please bring me the Black Family Pensieve.” Kreacher pops in with it “For yous, Kind Master. Are you going to let the Magician knows what’s happening?” “Yes, Kreacher. If he wants to get involved, he needs the whole story. I will call you when we’re done.” “Good luck, Magician, what Kind Master went through is not for the feint of heart.” John was very intrigued, new forms of Magic, and some insight into the attractive young man he was spending the afternoon with.

Harry took out his wand. It was a beautiful thing, it looked like three types of wood fused together in a most terrific manner. “Holly, Elder, and Yew. With a core of two Phoenix feathers, and a Thestral hair.” “What’s a Thestral?” “A wingéd horse, only able to been seen by those that have witnessed and understood death.” “All right then.” Harry put his wand to his temple, and slowly began withdrawing wisps of grey mist. He put these in the Pensieve, where they seemed to be forming an orderly queue. Once he was done, John asked about that aspect. “Oh, you usually only view one memory at time, but I asked the Family Magic to make sure you could view them sequentially. After you finish each memory, it will come back to my wand tip, and I’ll place it back into my head.” “You mean you’ve removed your own memories?!?” “No, John, while they’re in the Pensieve they’re like faded movies in my mind, as I put them back, they’ll be in glorious Technicolour, unfortunately.” John filed that last bit away for later. “So, all I got to do is put my face in that mist, yeah?” “Yes.” “Cheers, mate, see you on the other side.” John dropped his face into the Pensieve.

_A small boy cooking dinner. Being told to stand in the corner while the family eats. Impossible lists of chores. Beatings by both whale like men. Insults and beating with cooking implements by a horse like woman. Chases. Ending up on rooftops. Teachers with blue hair. Hiding in trees from a vicious dog. Hair regrown overnight. Sweaters shrinking. A trip to the zoo. Vanishing glass. Thanks amigo.  
_

_A first piece of mail. A flood of mail. A Giant knocking at midnight. Dudley gets a piglet’s tail. A whole new world. Goblins, an owl. Beautiful but rude people. A gorgeous steam train. A boy with dirt on his nose. A refused friendship. A bossy girl. A boy with a toad. A beautiful castle. A stern teacher. A singing hat. Not Slytherin. More food than ever before. A mean teacher. A stuttering teacher. Making the Quidditch team. A new broom. A midnight duel that wasn’t. A Cerberus. A bucking broom. A troll. New friends. First Christmas presents. An Invisibility Cloak. An enchanted mirror. Family. A dragon. Detention. Dead unicorns. Centaurs. A discovery. A missing Headmaster. Obstacles. Burning a man alive. A shade. A stolen House cup. Back to the Dursley’s.  
_

_A summer of beatings. Bars on the window. A crazy house elf. Missing letters. A warning. A rescue. A fostering family. A missed floo connection. A creepy teacher. A fight at a bookstore. Missing the train. Flying a car. A boy with a camera. Draco makes the Slytherin Quidditch team. Hearing voices. A “Deathday” party. A petrified cat. A boneless arm. Petrified students. A duelling club. Speaking with a snake. More petrifactions. Finding a diary. Meeting a “memory”. Losing the diary. Dead roosters. Hagrid arrested. Meeting Acromantula. Being saved by a feral car. Dumbledore removed. Another message on the wall. Holding a teacher hostage. A sink that opens. A backfiring wand. A cave in. A little sister unconscious. A memory that steals. A basilisk. A bird, a hat, and a sword. Pain. The death of the basilisk. The death of the memory. The bird cries. Leaving the Chamber. Dumbledore returns. Freeing a house elf. Friends returned. Back to the Dursley’s._

_A convict at large. Blowing up an “Aunt”. Meeting a black dog. Riding the Knight Bus. Meeting the Minister. Dismissal of accidental magic. Friends in Egypt. A target for the escaped convict. A new teacher. Dementors. Fainting. Hearing screaming. Chocolate. No Hogsmeade weekends. A map. A secret tunnel. Throwing mud. A Godfather. Patronus lessons. A supposedly eaten rat. A slashed painting. A lesson with hippogryffs. Dementors at a Quidditch match. A broken broom. A Firebolt. Another break-in. Fighting friends. Fake Dementors on the Pitch. A real Prophecy. A found rat. A violent tree. A secret passage. Meeting the Godfather. Stunning a teacher. Hearing an explanation. A rat turns into a man. A werewolf. Being surrounded by Dementors. The infirmary. A time turner. Saving Buckbeak. A hundred Dementors. “Expecto Patronum”. A stag. Helping a Godfather escape. Back to the Dursley’s._

_A floo connection gone wrong. Ton-Tongue Toffee. A bragging father. The Quidditch World Cup. The Dark Mark. An unwillingly freed House Elf. Back to school. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. A new Defense Teacher. Learning the Unforgivables. Resisting Imperius. New schools arrive. Champions announced. A reluctant Champion. Accusations of cheating. Losing a best friend. Weighing of the wands. An uncomfortable interview. Seeing Dragons. Telling a competitor. Learning a new spell. The meanest Dragon. Out flying a Dragon. Getting a Golden Egg. A best friends apology. A Yule Ball. A beautiful friend. A jealous friend. Being a bad date. Diggory gives a clue. A friend helps. A freezing lake. Saving his best friend and a little girl. A kiss on the cheek. A maze. Other competitors in trouble. Red sparks. A boggart and a Sphinx. Helping fight an Acromantula. A Hogwarts victory. A Portkey. “Kill the spare”. A ritual. Resisting His Imperius. A duel. Escaping with a body. “He’s back”. Being accosted by a teacher. The teacher changes. Being rescued. Barty given the Kiss. Durmstrang’s Headmaster flees. Giving the Twins his winnings. Back to the Dursley’s._

_Uninformative letters. Attacked by Dementors. Saving Dudley. Expelled?!? Maybe not. Being rescued (again). A secret home. Lying friends. A happy reunion with Sirius. A vigilante Order. Not being given information. A trial. Exonerated. Being vilified by the Press. Best friends are Prefects. Extendable Ears. Uncomfortable flirting. On the train. Malfoy is Prefect. Yet another DADA teacher. A fight with dorm mates. Losing his temper in class. Many detentions. A Blood Quill. “I must not tell lies”. Banned from Quidditch. Keep your head down. The Defense Association, Dumbledore’s Army for those inclined that way. Hogwart’s High Inquistor. The Inquistorial Squad. Teacher inspections. Terrible Occlumency lessons. Being a snake. Mr. Weasley in trouble. Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Snape makes anti-venom. Mr. Weasley is healed. Receiving two way mirrors. Back to school. Being ignored. Being stalked by his best friends sister. Dumbledore almost arrested. Seeing Snape’s memories. His father was a bully worse then Dudley. No more Occlumency lessons. Snape is angry and humiliated. Ministry tries to arrest Dumbledore. Dumbledore escapes. A new “Headmistress”. Visions. OWL Tests. Gred and Forge escape. Padfoot’s in trouble. Almost Crucio’d. Flight to the Ministry, with friends. Grabbing a prophecy. Death Eaters. Breaking the Prophecy. A running fight through the Ministry. The Order arrives. Voldemort arrives. Sirius fights Bellatrix. Being called James. Sirius bounces off the edge of the Veil of Death, barely avoiding falling through. Sirius unconscious. Chasing Bellatrix. Cursing Bellatrix. You must mean it, boy. Voldemort possesses Harry. Harry kicks him out. Dumbledore and Voldemort duel. Fudge and Aurors arrive. Voldemort vanishes. He really is back. Luring Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest. Angry Centaurs. Dumbledore reinstated. Back to the Dursley’s. _

_Locked in his room. Speaking with Sirius on the two way mirror. Sneaking out from their respective “prisons” to visit the Goblins. Padfoot learning he is Lord Black, Viscount Castlegate, and Duke of RavenClaw. Harry learning he is Lord Potter, Heir Black, Heir Castlegate, Marquess RavenClaw, Marquess Slytherin, Duke Gryffindor, Heir Peverell. Getting tested and purged. Having the binds, memory charms, and potions removed. Having the Potter Wills read. Anger at Dumbledore. Sending the relevant sections to Amelia Bones, with a Goblin Seal showing legitimacy. Removing the mail redirection wards. Hiring the Goblins to go through all mail, already received and incoming. Getting Goblin mailboxes. Sirius cured of the Dementors effects. Sirius apologising for calling him James. Both put on a strict potions regime, ordered anonymously from the foremost Potion Master in the British Magical Empire. Putting on all the rings, and willing them invisible. Harry binding Dobby to him. Sirius binding Winky to him personally, not the House of Black. Blood and password locking all vaults. Sirius reinstating Andromeda and Tonks. Sirius disowning Bellatrix and reabsorbing her Dowry Vault. Both men ordering audits of all vaults, and hiring cursebreakers to remove anything Evil or hurtful from any of their belongings. A recall on anything stolen from them or their vaults. Harry gets the Horcrux moved from his head into an Emerald. Goblins ordering a bank wide search for any other Horcruxes. Finding three, one for Voldemort and two for Dumbledore. They destroy these, including the Emerald, in a Goblin Forge powered with Dragon Fire. Sirius hires cursebreakers to go through Grimmauld place on September 1. Both men thank the Goblins and head back to their respective prisons, their new mailboxes in hand._

_Dumbledore retrieves him. Going to the Burrow. Stops to hire another new teacher. Potions?!? Told Snape was teaching DADA. Receives OWL Results. Only EE in Potions. Ignored by “best friends” on train. Collected by Slughorn. Ignores Ginny and talks to Blaise Zabini and his actual friend Neville. Tells them Snape’s new position after the uncomfortable “dinner” with Slughorn. Warns them tomorrow’s newspaper will be explosive. Welcoming Feast. Announcement of Snape teaching DADA. Dumbledore now has a dead hand. Lies to “friends” about knowing in advance. Note from Dumbledore about private lessons. Gets schedule at breakfast. Told he can take Potions because Slughorn accepts EE students. Adds it to his schedule, drops Divination, and continues with Care of Magical Creatures because he needs at least one non-core class. Ron complains about him leaving Divination, but doesn’t do the same. Arrival of the morning paper causes chaos. **Peter Pettigrew Captured! Man Assumed Dead Was Real Criminal! Sirius Black Cleared of All Charges! Pettigrew’s Trial Reveals He Was A Real Rat!** Dumbledore looks livid while trying to look pleased. First Potions class. Receiving a book by The Half-Blood Prince his first potion lesson. Makes his first perfect potion and wins Liquid Luck. Hermione accuses him of cheating. Made Quidditch Captain, and has the same perks as a Prefect. Receiving an owl from the Ministry. Sirius has custody, and there’s nothing Dumbledore can do about it. Ginny flirting with him. One date to Hogsmeade with her confirms she’s not someone he would ever be interested in. Ginny screeching for all to hear that she is breaking up with him. He didn’t know they were dating. A wet kiss with Cho Chang confirms he’s not interested in girls at all. Draco is up to something. Two form letters sent to the Goblins for replies to all the letters and gifts from people he does not know. Christmas with Sirius And Remus at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore twinkles at them, but they do not give in. Following Draco around the school. Lessons about Tom Riddle from Dumbledore. “Learns” about the Horcruxes. Going down to the Chamber and retrieving a Basilisk fang. Mirror call from Sirius reveals another Horcrux was found at Grimmauld place. Goblins need him to open it or it can’t be destroyed. A fight in a bathroom. Heading out with Dumbledore on a Horcrux hunt. Finding what he knows is a fake. The Dark Mark above Hogwarts. Stuck to a wall. Death Eaters in the school. Draco disarms Dumbledore. Snape kills Dumbledore after the man begs. A chase through the forest. Draco portkeying away. Telling Snape he knows what is really going on, and letting him know that Harry admires him. The Death Eaters escape. Taking the ring from Dumbledore’s dead hand with a handkerchief. Crashing a teacher’s meeting to let them know what really happened. Making all of them take Unbreakable Vows not to reveal it by thought, word, or deed to anyone who does not already know. Dumbledore’s funeral. Dumbledore’s Will Reading. A book, a snitch, and a gadget. Home to Grimmauld Place. Making Sirius the new Secret Keeper. The destruction of two more Horcruxes. Harry inviting Kreacher to watch as he opens the locket and stabs it with the Basilisk fang. Destroying the ring and watching the stone fly out and attach itself to the clasp of his Invisibility Cloak. Receiving a hug from Kreacher.  
_

_Telling Sirius there are only two Horcruxes left. A Diadem belonging to Rowena RavenClaw and Nagini, Voldemort’s snake. Spending the summer training. Hiding himself in the Forest of Dean as bait to rescue those captured by Voldemort. Breaking the Taboo. Being saved by Draco. Releasing Luna, Ollivander, and Griphook from the cells. Disarming Draco. Fleeing Malfoy Manor. Staying at Grimmauld Place to train.Learning that Snape is Headmaster. The Carrow’s are teaching Dark Arts. Snape and the other teachers start smuggling children to the Room of Requirement. The House Elves protect, feed, and coddle the children as much as they can. The Muggleborn Registration Committee. Letters from Neville keeping him updated. A message from Helena RavenClaw. The Diadem is at the school. Time for a showdown.  
_

_Voldemort and his followers have decided it is time to take the school. The Ministry has fallen. Snape orders an evacuation. All children under 5th year must leave. He distracts the Carrows while the teachers get them away using secret passageways. Everyone else is herded to the Great Hall. Meeting Snape at the Headmasters Office. Being Given the Sword of Gryffindor. Giving it to Neville. Telling him Nagini must die no matter what. Heading to the Room of Requirement. Finding Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy there. Crabbe casting Fiendfyre. Seeing the Diadem going up in flames. Goyle running for the door, leaving his friends behind. Crabbe trying to stop what he started. Unshrinking his broom and rescuing Malfoy. Crabbe being eaten by his own flames. Placing Malfoy in the Slytherin Dorms, and ordering him to stay. Draco nodding and sealing the Slytherin dorms to everyone but students and Head of Houses. Heading outside. Seeing Neville next to a dead snake. Fighting through the Death Eaters. Challenging Voldemort to a duel. Avada Kevara. Expellemarius. Priori Icantum. A golden glow enveloping Voldemort. Voldemort crumbling to ashes. The Dark Mark sliding off all those who were not truly faithful and killing those that were. Heading to the Great Hall. Tonks, Remus, and Percy laid out among the dead. Tonks and Remus with the Light side and Percy with the Dark. The list of dead on both sides is staggering. Headmaster Snape cancels the rest of school to give people time to mourn. So many funerals. Back home to Grimmauld Place._  
  


As John took his head out of the bowl, he watched as the last memory wisp went back to Harry’s wand. “Well, bugger, Harry. No one should have lived through that.” “That wasn’t even everything, just the most important bits. How about we eat some dinner, have a drink, and then you can tell me why you can see our house.” “Sounds good to me mate.” Kreacher pops in, “Dinner is served.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to get as much important stuff into the viewed memories as I could. Let me know if I missed anything. Starting book 5 memories is when canon begins to really deviate.


	7. An Interlude: A List of the Dead from The Battle At Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listing of the dead from both sides of the battle. It is not comprehensive. It is just to give some idea of the scale of the battle. If names are unknown, a number beside their species and/or residence is placed.

**The Light Side**

* * *

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks

Colin Creevey

Lavender Brown

Lily Moon

Cho Chang

Zacharias Smith 

Romilda Vane

Marietta Edgecomb

Astoria Greengrass

Sybill Trelawney 

Aurora Sinistra

Bathsheba Babbling

Dobby

47 Hogwarts’ Students

22 Hogsmeade Residents 

15 Vampires

3 Centaurs

9 Acromantula 

7 Merpeople

36 House Elves

* * *

**The Dark Side**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange 

Rodolphus Lestrange 

Percy Weasley 

Antonin Dolohov 

Avery Jr.

Alecto Carrow 

Amycus Carrow

Lord Parkinson 

Tom Marvolo Riddle (aka Lord Voldemort)

Corban Yaxley

Vincent Crabbe Sr.

Vincent Crabbe Jr.

Gregori Goyle (Father of Gregory Goyle)

Fenrir Greyback 

Jugson

Mulciber 

Theodorus Nott (Father of Theodore Nott)

Evan Rosier III

Lord Selwyn

Thorfinn Rowle 

Travers

Walden Macnair 

42 Death Eaters

8 Hogwarts’ Students 

2 Hogsmeade Residents 

3 Giants

17 Werewolves 

79 Inferi

26 Vampires


	8. Dinner and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and John have a light conversation over dinner, and a heavy one over drinks.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

”So, Harry, if I can be so bold, what are your actual titles now?” Harry laughed, and said “I’ll tell you, but no one else but Sirius knows. Lord Potter, Heir Black, Heir Castlegate, Marquess RavenClaw, Duke Slytherin, Duke Gryffindor, Lord Peverell.” “So should I call you Your Grace, now?”, John asks cheekily. “You are a smartarse, John Constantine.” “What about your wand? In the memories you showed me you only had the one.” “Well, when I disarmed Draco, I got the Elder Wand instead of Draco’s Hawthorn, when I defeated Voldemort, I won his Yew wand as well. While everyone was watching Voldemort crumble into dust, all three wands rose into the air, and combined themselves to the way they are now.” “No one noticed?” “They were all too busy screaming or celebrating.” “No one’s noticed since?” “Just Padfoot, but we keep each other’s secrets. Everyone else seems to just see my old Holly wand.” “Wizards are weird, mate.” “You’re telling me.” They both snicker. The two men ate a delicious dinner of tomato bisque, followed by roasted quail, with Harry’s favourite treacle tart for dessert. “That was seriously the best treacle tart I have ever tasted.” “Kreacher knows it’s my favourite. He does spoil me. Kreacher come here please.” Kreacher pops in. “That was the best meal I’ve had in a long time, Kreacher, my chum. I’ll probably keep coming back to pester Harry, here, just to taste your delicious cooking.” “It was truly delectable, Kreacher.” Kreacher blushes, “Thank you, Kind Master, Magician. It is Kreacher’s honour to serve.” “We’re heading back to my study, Kreacher. I will call if I need you. Please make sure we are not disturbed.” “Of course, Kind Master. If Master Snape, Master Draco, Master Lucius, Master Rabastan, or Mistress Andromeda come by, I’s will let them know you are with The Magician and not to be bothered.” “You are a gem, Kreacher.” Blushing again, Kreacher pops away.   
  


Once back in his study and seated, the two men hold their drinks, and start the hard conversation. “Seriously John, why does Kreacher keep calling you Magician? How can you see our house? I know you saw from my memories that no one we haven’t told should see it.” “It’s a long, and not so thrilling tale, so I’ll just give you the basics. Some friends and I ran afoul of a demon.” “Demons?!? Are Angels real, too?” “Yeah, now shut up, I’ll explain as I go. Where was I? We couldn’t protect ourselves, and some of us died. After that I started researching. With the help of Manny and Gabriel (the angels I was talking about), some other Supernatural beings, and my surviving friends, I learned Synchronicity Wave Travelling, and a whole host of other esoteric skills. I can sense wards, but they don’t seem to affect me. That’s probably why I can see your house. Me and Chaz used to do business in fixing people’s Supernatural problems, but now he’s got kids and grandkids, and I don’t age. He says he’s too old to go on jobs anymore. That’s why I was on my way to a new pub. My old one holds too many memories.” John lights another Silk Cut, and finally takes a drink of his whiskey. He promptly spits it out. “What the fuck, mate, is this made of lava?!?” Harry comes out of the daze he was in hearing John’s story and starts giggling. “It’s called Firewhiskey, Mr. Whiskey King, and it’s definitely an acquired taste.” “No shit, Sherlock.” John takes a more cautious sip. “This is actually pretty good, once you get past the burn. I’m going to get you for that though, ya great ponce.” Harry, very maturely, sticks out his tongue.

Harry and John spend the rest of the evening in his study, trading stories and jokes. 


	9. When John Meets Gabriel (again) and Harry meets The Luggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds John, apologizes, and explains what’s been going on. John finds out something surprising about his new friend. Harry finds out he has a new pet, whether he likes it or not.

**Lebanon, Kansas...The Bunker**

“All right you chuckleheads. I’m heading to London to talk to John. You guys keep making plans, but until we know if John knows the King, we’re kinda working in the dark.” After his little speech, Gabriel fluttered away, leaving a shocked Team Free Will behind.

**Westminster, London, England**

After a delightful night talking to Harry, John heads back to his apartment. The fluttering of wings herald the arrival of an Angel next to him. John gives it the side-eye. “I’m not sure which of the feathered cunts you are, but you can wait until we get into the apartment to talk.” Gabriel nods, and they walk in silence.

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry heads up to his bedroom, sleepy after spending the night talking to John and sipping Firewhiskey. Upon opening his door, he stops short. There is a trunk with a hundred little legs using a tongue of all things, dumping the contents of his school trunk into its maw. “Hey! Stop that! What are you doing with my things?!? What are you?!?” The Luggage drops the, now empty, trunk and turns around to face him. “Is that a piercing?!?” The Luggage rocks back and forth as if it is nodding yes. “Great, a sentient piece of luggage ate my stuff”. The Luggage radiates happiness that his new wizard already knows its name. It opens its lid to show Harry that his things are all there and safe. Harry notices how happy the trunk seems. “Is Luggage your name?” The Luggage radiates smugness. “Why do you have my stuff?” The Luggage saunters up next to him and butts its lid against his hand. “Oh you want pets, do you? All right. It’s not like I’ve never had any weirdness in my life before. You can stay. I’ll have Kreacher put my old trunk in the attic. Kreacher, could you come here please?” At the sound of Kreacher popping in The Luggage moves protectively in front of Harry, radiating menace at the creature who was too close to _its_ wizard. “Kind Master has found a _treasure_?!?“ The Luggage relaxed slightly. “It was in my room emptying out my trunk when I came in. It’s called Luggage” “I sorry to correct you, Kind Master Harry, but yous should put a THE in front of its name. Very rare. Not seen for millennia. My greatgram elf told me about special treasures. Told mes to never tries to take anything one’s claimed. Yous are a very lucky wizard, Kind Master.” “OooKay, I will remember that Kreacher. The Luggage meet Kreacher. Kreacher is the Head House Elf of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Do not eat him, or harm him in any way. Kreacher please take my old trunk to the attic. It seems I have a new friend.” The Luggage sulks, but lets Kreacher take away the the trunk. It doesn’t even snap its lid at him, because it didn’t want to disappoint it’s new Wizard. He seems much less nervous than its old one. “I’m going to take a nap now. When Kreacher comes to wake me, it’s all right. He and Sirius, who I’ll introduce you to later are allowed in here. No one else unless I tell you it’s okay.” The Luggage settles itself at the end of the four poster bed. A nap sounds like a good idea.

**Westminster, London, England, John’s Flat**

“Okay, so which one are you? I don’t recognise that Vessel,” John demands as soon as his flat door is closed behind them. “It’s Gabriel.” John punches him in the face, then starts shaking his broken hand, cursing him all the while. Gabriel heals his hand, and then starts talking. “Listen, Johnny boy, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to screw you over. I was on the lamb from the fam, and Manny was getting suspicious. I swear to you, as the Messenger of God, that I’m still your friend.” “So, why’re you here then. Friends or not, you hardly come to me un-Called unless you want something.” “Weeelllll, two reasons actually. First, some friends of mine stopped the Apocalypse. Most of them died, but Father brought them back for a mission. Brought back Lucy too, reinstated him too, pending good behaviour. Second, the King of Beings has been awakened, but he doesn’t know it yet. His name is Harry Potter. He’s short, got messy black hair, and startling green eyes. He might wear glasses. We need your help to find him, so we can help him transition into being the King.” John snorts. “It seems your Father’s been faffing about again. Just met the bloke earlier tonight. Description fits him to a tee, but he doesn’t wear glasses. Got his eyes fixed during the War.” “War, what war?!?” “Apparently the Third Wizarding War or The Second War of Voldemort. Harry is the Saviour of the Wizarding World.” “No wonder Dad wants us to help. That kid had to have gone through the wringer if he’s _their_ Saviour.” “You don’t know the half of it mate. He HATES his fame, and the King business is gonna go down like a lead balloon.” “Well, balls. I gotta tell the gang what’s going on. Don’t tell Harry about the King thing. Dad and Death want it handled a certain way.” “What does Death have to do with this?” “It seems that dear Harry is the Master of Death. That’s how he became the one that the Prophecy specified would be King.” “Oh he’s just gonna love that shite. Bollocks. Get your team over here. We’ll meet at Hyde Park. I can’t wait to see the wobbly he’s going to throw about this. Now get out, it’s 2 a.m, and I’m knackered.” With a Scout salute, Gabriel flutters away. “Beezlebub on a biscuit, that kid can’t catch a break.” John kicks off his shoes, throws his coat over a chair, and takes off his tie. He then falls face first into his bed. He’s snoring within five minutes. 


	10. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel fills Team Free Will+ in.

**Lebanon, Kansas...The Bunker**

Gabriel appears back in the Library. Everyone is loudly discussing what the books they have found say about the King of Beings. He whistles sharply. “All right. Listen up. I found Constantine. There’s good news and some not as good news. He met Harry earlier tonight. They apparently had a very nice chat, and seemed to get along well. That’s the good news. The not so good news is Harry is apparently ‘The-Man-Who-Conquered’, the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Their war ended, you’re going to love this, Samoose, on May 2. That’s when he apparently ended up defeating the Dark Lord that was terrorising the European Magical World. They’ve put this kid on a pedestal he _hates_ , and now Harry’s hiding out in his Godfather’s London townhouse. John wants us to meet him at Hyde Park so he can introduce us. He says that Harry will ‘throw a wobbly’ about being the Master of Death and the King of Beings.”

”Of course, it was my birthday.” - Sam

”He’s famous?!?” - Jo

”Balls. That means the kid is gonna be pissed about this, if he’s hidin’ out” - Bobby

”What’s a wobbly?” - Kevin 

“Master of Death?!?” - All the celestial and demonic people.

”First, a wobbly is a tantrum. Second, on my way to see Constantine I got a Message from Dad about Harry. While he was fighting his war, he accidentally collected the Deathly Hallows. A stone, a wand, and a cloak that were created by Death as a ‘reward’ for three brothers that tried to trick him. If all three are owned by a descendant of the Peverell brothers they can become the Master of Death, but Death has to approve. After all, Death doesn’t want a Companion that he can not enjoy time with. Right now Death’s only Companion, that _knows_ it’s one, is the Death of Rats. Becoming the Master of Death is what shooed Harry in for the Prophecy.”

“That poor kid.” - Ellen

”If we’re going to London, one of you feather-heads is taking my Baby with us. All of us humans can pack our gear in the trunk. That way we can also have our specialised stuff.”, states Dean. “While we’re there, we can raid the Men of Letters’ London Headquarters,” says Sam. “Okay, so we’ve got a plan. After we eat, all of us except Kevin will start loading Baby with everything we might need, including these books that we’ve found about the whole King thing. Kevin will call his mom, and then help us. You guys should look for any books on this Master of Death thing, so that we have something to research on that.” “Sounds like a good plan, Dean-o. In the morning Castiel can transport Baby while the rest of us take you guys.”

The group breaks up, and starts heading to the kitchen for dinner. 


	11. Meeting Harry’s Wizarding Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius, Draco, Severus, Andromeda, and Rabastan tell why they are allied with Harry.

**Lucius Malfoy**

When the Potter child defeated the Dark Lord he freed me from the service my father forced upon me. If I had not joined the Dark Lord my father would have removed me from the family, taken my Family Magic, and killed my mother to wed Narcissa himself. Now that I am free, I have dissolved my contract with Narcissa, and reconnected with Andi. We did love each other once, but Andi did not want to live her life under my father’s control. Our dear friend Ted offered to marry her, so that our child would be legitimate. I am sad Nymphadora died, but she never knew I was her blood father, she only knew me as an enemy. It is wonderful not to live under the “Malfoy Mask” any more. Getting to know Harry as a person has been a great delight.   
  


**Draco Malfoy**

Now that the snake faced bastard is dead, Harry and I can be friends openly. He has apologised so many times for the bathroom incident, but so have I. It was after that we became friends. We both realised we were under pressure to be something we were not. He realised that with the Dark Lord usurping my home as a base, I had no real choice in joining Him. I realised that Harry never wanted his fame, he just wanted someone to like him for himself. Not for his name, his power, or his money. He told me of the treachery of the so-called Light Side. I can proudly say that Harry is one of my best friends. He is the reason I can now choose to marry for love, instead of a contract. Astoria was nice, but we would have never worked. I am sorry she’s dead, she was a good friend. She fought for what she believed in.   
  


**Severus Snape**

I am finally free of both crazy masters. When Harry told me that Dumbledore had also made two Horcruxes (that the Goblins destroyed), I was horrified, but not surprised. That old man liked power too much to die. I am sure he is rotting in Hell now, wondering what went wrong. If that colour blind idiot had not threatened me with Azkaban, I could have helped Harry more openly. He and I have talked, and he understands the strain I was under. He knows I loved his mother as a sister. Now that my love’s family is dead we can court properly. Soon the Lord Prince will present the Lord LeStrange with a courting contract. My beloved Rab and I can finally be together.   
  


**Rabastan LeStrange**

Ha! I am the only one left of my crazy family. Dragged along with my father, my brother, and his crazy wife, I spent years in a cause I didn’t believe in. They let me rot in Azkaban for a crime I tried to stop. With Sev’s help, and the help of the Goblins, I am finally recovered from the effects of the Dementors. My father or brother would have never let me marry a half blood. Harry saved me, and helped me reconnect with Sev.   
  


**Andromeda Black**

I knew he could do it. Now, I have reconnected with my beloved Lucius, and we can mourn our daughter together. Ted was a wonderful friend, he gave Nymphadora and I a good life. He was asexual, and understood that Lucius was my true love. We had a companionable marriage, and I miss him. Now, because of Harry, I am once more a daughter of the House of Black. Perhaps, one day, after we have both grieved, I will become Lady of the House Malfoy. 


	12. Ready, Set, Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin talks to his mum. Team Free Will+ packs their gear & head to London.

**Lebanon, Kansas...The Bunker**

Kevin heads to the Control Room to use one of the land lines to call his mum. He loves the Bunker, but knows that cell phone reception inside it is terrible. He dials a number he knows by heart. As the phone rings, he wonders what he will say. The phone is answered.

“What do you need now?” “Hi, mom.” “Kevin?!? What did those boys do?!? I know you’re calling from their secret hideout. When can I see you? How long are you here? What’s going on?” “Everything is all right, mom. They didn’t do anything. We’re on a mission from God. We’re going to London to help some poor guy become King of Beings. After we’re done I can see you as much as you like. I’m here as long as God wants me to be. I miss you, and I love you.” “I love you too, bǎo bèi. I’ve missed you so much. Don’t get into too much trouble. Call me if you need me to come to London. You know I would do anything for you, hǔ zǐ.” “I know, mā mā. I will keep you updated. I’ve gotta go. I love you.” “Love you too. Be safe. Goodbye.” “Bye, mom.”

Kevin hangs up the phone, wipes the tears from his eyes, and heads to the garage to see how he can help. 

In the garage it is organised chaos. The Angels and Demons have brought down every book that could be remotely helpful. The guys were busy separating weapons and hunting tools into different piles, arguing about what they should take with them. The ladies had packed duffel bags for each human. Ellen says, “I hope you don’t mind that I packed for you, Kevin. The boys kept your room just the way it was.” “Thank you, Ms. Ellen. I appreciate it. I can’t believe they kept my room for me.” “Now, what have I told you, honey. It’s just Ellen. Of course they kept your room, you’re a Winchester of the heart, even if you’re not one of the blood.” Kevin’s eyes get suspiciously wet, and he turns away. 

Sam looks up from the argument that Bobby and Dean were having, and waves Kevin over. “How’s your mom?” “She’s doing good. She wants to see me when we’re done. She also said she’d come to London if we need her.” “That’s great! Dean and I try to keep an eye on her. She’s family, just like you.” Sam gives Kevin a one armed hug. “So, how do you think we should pack this lot?” “Weapons and anything suspicious looking should go in the under trunk. Books and duffels in the trunk, with the more esoteric books in the back, closest to the back seat. That way if something goes sideways and we get searched, we look like a bunch of weirdos on a supernatural vacation. You know, like the people that want to tour haunted castles, and stuff.” “That’s brilliant. Dean, Bobby, shut up. Kevin figured out a way for us to take everything, and not get arrested if we get pulled over.” Sam explains Kevin’s idea, and Adam snickers at the put out expressions on Dean and Bobby’s faces. 

“All right, now that the car is packed, everyone should hit the hay. We’ve gotta wake up at 5:30 a.m., and be ready for Angel Air at 6 a.m. That will put us at Hyde Park at noon. Once we get there, Gabe will go grab this Constantine guy, and we’ll get this show on the road.”, Dean commands. With that, everyone heads to bed. Dean showing Ellen and Jo where they can sleep. 

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

The human members of Team Free Will+ pile into the kitchen and start filling to go mugs with coffee that Castiel had thoughtfully made. Gabe had made a diner run, and got everyone breakfast. The gang ate hurriedly, and at 6 a.m. on the dot they all were gathered in the garage. “Okay, everyone. We’re meeting at the Bandstand at Hyde Park. Castiel, place Dean’s Baby in the parking area closest to it. Crowley, we’ll meet you, Meg, and Ruby there. I know you have your own method of travel. Gabriel, you take Ellen and Jo. Michael, you take Bobby and Adam. I will take Sam, Dean, and Kevin.”, Lucifer orders, then suddenly the garage is empty of anything living, and a very special black car. 

**London, England...The Bandstand at Hyde Park**

”I hate taking Angel Air.” “I’m sure you like it better than planes.” “Yeah, but just barely, bitch.” “Jerk.”

”Now that we’re all here, Gabe should go get his pal,” Bobby mutters. “Good idea. He should be awake by now, and, if I cure his hangover, he might even be in a pleasant mood.” Gabriel flaps away. 


	13. The Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now visit the traitors of Harry.

**The Burrow**

Molly, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were sitting around the table in the kitchen discussing what they were going to do about their recalcitrant charge. “I can’t believe he thinks he can pass his N.E.W.T.s without me. We all know that I’m the brightest witch in our generation. Albus gave us specific orders to follow if he didn’t survive the war. Harry needs to listen to us,” Hermione whined. Molly replied, “We’ll invite him here, then dose him with the obedience potion, and the Amorentia. Our Saviour is not allowed to be gay. He’ll marry our Ginny, and we’ll get what we deserve.” “Mum, I don’t want to marry a poof. Being Lady Potter isn’t worth it. Besides you know Black won’t sign a contract, and with him at Mungo’s you know they will test for potions and spells,” Ginny whinged. “Don’t worry, Gin. You can have whoever you want. Mum and Albus fixed the contract so that he’s the only one that has to be faithful. As his best friend, I’ll be in charge of his publicity, ‘Mione will be in charge of his seats, and you and Mum will be in charge of his money. All we have to do is get Harry to sign. Since he’s of age, we don’t have to worry about Sirius at all,” Ron lectured.

”He might not come. If all else fails we can corner him on the train,” Hermione said. “What do we do if he decides not to go for the Eighth year?,” Ginny replied. “We’ll trick your father into getting Harry over,” supplied Molly. “Our family will finally be at the top, where we are supposed to be. Now you three, keep writing Harry, keep trying to get him over. Try to convince him to come back to school.”

The four kept plotting Harry’s life, never realising that Harry was all ready ahead of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. The kids had sequential ear infections, then the whole family got bronchitis. Thankfully no one caught the ‘Vid. Blessings upon your homes.


	14. London-Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! The Gang’s all here. Our boys and girls get ready for the meet-up.

**John Constantine’s Flat**

Gabriel fluttered in to find John hungover, and nursing a strong cup of coffee. “Everyone from my side of the pond is at the Bandstand in Hyde Park. How do you want to do this?” “First, I want you to mojo away my hangover. Next, we should let Harry know that I’m bringing over company, that way he can call people he wants, and doesn’t feel cornered. Finally, we’ll go get your friends, and head back to Harry’s place.” “Sounds like a good plan.” Gabriel touches John’s forehead, curing his hangover and getting Harry’s general area. “Why didn’t I get Harry’s address?” Gabriel is puzzled. He’s an Archangel, he should be able to find anyone. “They’ve got special wards on the place. No one, except me (apparently), can get the address without one of them giving it to you. Just take us to the park near Grimmauld Place. I’ll walk from there. Wait for me while I tell Harry, and we’ll go to Hyde Park after.” “Well, that would have been handy, more than once. Off we go.” Gabriel grabs John’s arm, and the dining room is empty except for dust motes. 

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Kreacher looks out the window. The house is buzzing. He sees The Magician come into being in the park across the street with a bright amber light beside him. The Magician seems to be talking to the light. Kreacher decides to go get his Kind Master Harry. 

Gabriel and John appear in a slightly run down park in a different area of London. “How are your friends going to get us here?” “Dean brought his car.”“All right. Now, stay here. I’m going to go warn Harry that he’s going to have company in about 30 minutes.” Gabriel watches John cross the street and then disappear from his Angelic sight. 

Kreacher pops into the kitchen where Harry and The Luggage are having lunch. Harry’s eating fish and chips, tossing a chip to The Luggage every second bite, or so. “Kind Master, The Magician appeared in the park across the street with an amber light. I thinks he’s comings to see you.” “Thank you, Kreacher. When he gets here send him to the study. I have a weird feeling about this.” “Of course, Kind Master.” Kreacher pops away to wait by the door. “Well, boy, what do you think? Sounds like my new friend has something for us to do. I’ve never heard of anyone appearing with amber light before. Let’s finish up, and head for the study.” The Luggage runs its tongue around its lid to catch any remaining salt, then turns and heads for the door, waiting for Harry. Harry laughs, takes one last bite, and banishes his plate to the kitchen. They head to the study, Harry taking a detour to wash his hands. 

John heads through the gate, and up to the door of 12. As soon as his feet hit the porch, the front door opens. “Magician, Kind Master Harry is waiting in the study.” “How did he know I was coming?” “I seed you appear in the park with the amber light.” “Ah. Well lead the way Kreacher.” With that they head to the same study he saw last night. 

“What the fuck is _that_?!?” John yelped, as soon as Kreacher opened the study doors. He had just seen a trunk with hundreds of little legs bump against Harry as it and Harry had turned to face the opening door. “It’s The Luggage. The Luggage, meet John Constantine, The Magician.” Harry was trying very hard not to laugh. The expression on John’s face was hilarious. “Okay, mate, weird, even for me, but okay. Anyway, I have a reason for coming by. Apparently, some Archangels and their friends need to see you. They’re on a mission from GOD.” “From GOD?,” Harry says sceptically. “Yeah.” “And they need to meet me?” “Yeah.” “I just know that this is something I’m not going to like.” “Probably, mate.” “Where do they want to meet?” “I thought you might want to meet them here, that way you have the advantage.” “Good idea. How many beings are we talking about?” “About 15-ish” “Bollocks. Yeah. I definitely want the advantage, and I’m calling some of my own friends.” “That’s fair. We’ll be here about half an hour after I leave. They’re waiting at The Bandstand in Hyde Park right now.” “Yeah, okay, Luggage, buddy, could you back up just a bit?” The Luggage backed up, and it seemed to John, that it was giving him a filthy look. Harry grabbed a scrap of parchment and scribbled out the address. “Okay, show this to your friends, then when you get back I’ll burn it. Our home is hidden for a reason.” “Fair mate. I appreciate you doing this.” “John, I trust you for some reason. Don’t break it.” “I won’t, Harry. Even if this goes tits up, I’m on your side.” John takes the scrap of parchment, and heads out of the house. “Youse will not break Kind Master Harry’s trust Magician.” Kreacher says as he shows John out. “Of course not, Kreacher. Harry is special.” With that John leaves 12 Grimmauld place, and back to the park and Gabriel. 

Harry grabs some floo powder, and starts making his calls. 

**The Bandstand, Hyde Park**

Castiel looks up. “Gabriel is back, and he’s brought someone.” Everyone else stops talking at that. “Gang, this is John Constantine.” “John, this is Team Free Will+” Gabriel points everyone out as he introduces them. “First, my brothers. Michael, God’s General,” Michael nods, “Lucifer, the Light Bringer” Lucifer smirks, “and Castiel, the Archangel of Thursday and Free Will” Castiel cocks his head, and John says, “Nice clothes.”, which causes Kevin, Adam, and Jo to laugh a little. “Next up, our Demon allies. Crowley, The King of Hell,” Crowley nods, “and his Lieutenants Ruby,” who grimaces, “and Meg”, Meg smirks. “Finally our Human friends. Dean Winchester, The Righteous Man,” Dean waves, “Sam Winchester, Men of Letters Legacy,” Sam waves, “Bobby Singer, Researcher and Hunter Extraordinaire,” Bobby tips his ball-cap, “Kevin Tran, Prophet,” Kevin blushes and waves, “Ellen Harvelle, Iron Lady,” Ellen smacked Gabriel upside his head, “ouch, Jo Harvelle, Hunter,” Jo waves, “and Adam Milligan, Med Student,” Adam waves.   
“Nice to meet you all. I need you all to read this, or you won’t be able to see where we’re going.” They all, including Gabriel pass the piece of parchment around, and then hand it back to John. John slides it back into his trench coat pocket. “Everyone human follow me to Dean’s car, everyone else, we’ll meet you at the park across the street from the address you just read.” Castiel leads the humans to Baby and then flies away. “I’ll get in front with whoever is driving, so that I can give directions,” John says. “I’m driving, you sit in the middle, and Sam will sit passenger. Everyone will sit in the back. If the ladies will sit in a guys lap, we should all fit.” Dean says. Everyone gets into the car, and they head to 12 Grimmauld Place. 

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry waits in front of the floo. Soon people start coming out. First Draco, then Lucius and Andromeda. After that Severus and Rabastan come out. “What’s going on, Brat? You said there was a ‘sort-of’ emergency,” said Severus. Harry rubs the back of his neck. “So, last night I met this bloke. He came right up to the front gate, so I thought he was one of Sirius’ friends that didn’t know he was in Mungo’s recovering from Crucio damage. Turns out he’s a Magician, and had no idea that he wasn’t supposed to be able to see the house. He thought that the wards were interesting, and they drew him in. We spent the night talking, Sev, it was so weird, my magic sings when he’s nearby, and I trust him. Also, I got a surprise after he left at about 2 a.m. when I went to bed. This fella was emptying my trunk. Come on out, buddy.” The Luggage comes out from under Harry’s desk, and shuffles over to Harry. “The Luggage, I would like you to meet some of my closest friends and allies. Don’t eat them. This is Lucius Malfoy, Andromeda Black, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Rabastan LeStrange.” Harry points to each one, while they stare agog at The Luggage. “Harry, how did you get that. Sapient Pearwood hasn’t been on Earth for over a thousand years. It was extinct by the Founders time, although apparently Salazar Slytherin had a very small sliver of it for study. And you still haven’t answered my question,” Severus said. “I told you, Sev, he was in my bedroom when I went to bed. I didn’t know what he was made of though. Anyway, during lunch John came by and said some Archangels and their friends wanted to meet me, because they’re on a mission from GOD. That’s the sort-of emergency. We figured if I met them here, I could at least be sure it wasn’t an ambush by any of my enemies or fans. I gave him a slip of a parchment with the address on. I figured that I could also have you guys and Kreacher here for backup.” Harry looked very sheepish. “John, who?,” said Andromeda. “Oh, I forgot that part. John Constantine.” Harry heard 3 hissed inhales, and Severus rubbed his hands down his face. “Harry, only you could meet John Constantine, and get a whole trunk made of an extinct wood by accident. The only reason I’m buying any parts of this is because Constantine’s luck is just as damnable as yours.” Severus sighed. Lucius and Rabastan nod. Draco is entranced by The Luggage. “Can I pet him, Harry?” Before he could answer, The Luggage trotted over to Draco, and butted against his hand. Draco was delighted and started rubbing its lid. Rabastan says, “Of course we’ll be here to meet these ‘Archangels’. I’m also interested in meeting a man who makes your magic sing. The three of us only know Constantine by reputation, and his is fearsome in a good way.” Harry smiles at that. Andromeda says, “Why don’t we wait in the Library, and you can tell us exactly what happened last night.” Harry blushes crimson, but nods. “Kreacher, when your Master’s guests arrive, bring them to the Black Library.” “Yes, Miss.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to update the tags. Both Harry & John have someone for them, just not each other. Considering that 99% of the people they know will eventually age and pass on, they (in my head, anyway) have this epic platonic bromance, where they are each other’s emotional support. Someone that, no matter what, will still be there. Perhaps DEATH gets two companions for the price of one.


	15. Kreacher Spies, With His Big Eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreacher watches the park across the way.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Kreacher places himself to one side of the window facing the park. He trusted The Magician, and wanted to be ready when The Magician arrived again. He’d heard of ‘Archangels’, but he did not trust the Christian GOD to be careful with his Kind Master. That type wasn’t careful with ITS creations, not like their GODS. MOTHER MAGIC didn’t usually test HER creations past the breaking point, and the OTHERS deferred to HER will. So, Kreacher watched.

**The Park**

Michael came in first

Lucifer

Crowley

Ruby

Gabriel

Meg

Castiel

They waited for their human companions, watching the house across the way. They could now see it, but none of them could sense anything from it, not even ‘normal’ human things. They were all puzzled.

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

A bright silver light appeared in the park. 

A bright gold light 

A dark blue light

A dark red light

The bright amber light from before 

A dark green light

A bright light that shimmered like opals

They seemed to be together. Kreacher knew what the bright lights were, but not what they _named_ themselves. He wasn’t sure what the dark lights were (he had an itch at the back of his brain, and couldn’t quite name it), but if they were here with the ‘Archangels’ then they would have his temporary trust. He wanted The Magician back. The Magician had the twin soul of his Kind Master. He had figured it out after The Magician had left earlier. That’s why the House Wards let him in. He was Kind Master Harry’s Magical Twin, for all that they weren’t biologically related. Once he spoke to Kind Master Harry, The Magician would become Master John. It is against MAGIC to keep Soul Twins apart. He should probably let Nasty Master Mutt know, and should definitely let Potions Master know. Potions Master has always protected Kind Master Harry. He would go do that now. Before The Magician and the others arrived. 

He popped into the Black Family Library. “Kind Master Harry, Potions Master, Kreacher has something he must be tellings you.” Harry and Severus look at each other. Severus nods. Harry replies, “Go ahead, Kreacher. We will handle it together, as a Family.” Kreacher’s eyes tear up. “The Beings is in the park. The Magician is Kind Master Harry’s Soul Twin. Kreacher figured it out after The Magician left. The Wards would not have let someone in who wasn’t in some way a _Black_ without yours or Nasty Master Mutt’s permission.” The humans looked shocked. “Thank you, Kreacher. Please keep an eye on the Beings while I talk to Harry. He still has much to learn. We will take care of everything, I promise.”, said Severus. Kreacher nodded, and popped back to his station at the window. 

“Well, my brat, now we know why he makes your Magic sing. It’s your souls trying to reconnect. Only you would have someone born in 1953 as your Soul Twin.”, sighed Severus. “He told me he doesn’t age. Is that why he barely looks older than Drake and I? Because he was waiting for me?” Harry exclaims. Lucius joins with, “No, that’s a separate issue. The Dark Lord had us research him, in case he was going to be a problem. He was born May 10, 1953, along with a stillborn twin. He’s the Squib son of Adelia Rookwood, who changed her name to Mary-Anne Quinn when she was disowned for being a Squib, and Thomas Constantine. He had a childhood remarkably similar to Severus’ which is why the Dark Lord was worried. He is known as ‘The Laughing Magician’ in certain circles. The Dark Lord decided that he was a problem for _after_ He took over the Wizarding World. Mr. Constantine will be better at explaining why he doesn’t age to you. I do suggest we take him and any other human companions of his to Gringotts for an inheritance test. We should also redo yours. Checking for Soul Twins is _only_ done on request. I know there are things on yours you haven’t had a chance to discuss with us yet, and we do not blame you for that. Apparently, though, John Constantine is a Black of the Soul.” “I don’t understand what that means,” Harry says. “This part I can explain,” Rabastan replies, “Family can be of the Heart; like Lucius, Severus, and I; of the Blood; like Draco, Andromeda, and Sirius; of Magic, who are people who married into the Family or their descendants; or of the Soul, which is apparently John Constantine. Do you understand?” “I think so. Since you, Lucius, and Severus are family I chose, you’re each a Black of the Heart. Since I’m related to Andi, Drake, and Siri, they’re each a Black of the Blood. A Black of the Magic would be someone like the Weasley’s who married into the Family, that’s why we had to block them all from the wards until we can figure out which can be trusted. John’s a Black of the Soul because we’re apparently brothers from different mothers.” Harry snickered at the last part. “Almost correct, Harry,” Andromeda said. “You’re Twins of the Soul. You should have been born together. When his twin wasn’t born the soul went back into the cycle, to be reborn as you.” “Thanks, Andi. I appreciate the information, all of you. So what you’re saying is, if my soul had been born with John’s I would have been in Seventh year when Lucius and Andi were Sixth years and Sev and Siri were Firsties.” Harry finds this hilarious. “We’re definitely going to have to tell John though.” “Don’t worry, brat, we will be with you every step of the way.” “Thanks, Sev.”

Kreacher pops in. “A big black car has parked by the Beings, and I sees Master John.” “Thank you Kreacher. Bring them up when they arrive.” “Yes, Master Dragon.”


End file.
